Just Some Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson songfics
by ZeusesMudbloodDaughter
Summary: so this is my second fanfic but my first songfic. They're just tons of my favorite songs switched to hp and pjo-isms. I take any and all requests no matter how crazy, so please read and review and enjoy! btw i suck at summeries the songs sre much better!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is obviously blink182's all the small things.**** I hope you like it! This is my very first songfic so don't be too harsh! I take all requests, and I promise to make them epic! I know this has been done before, but I figured id give it a shot. Hope you like **** read, review, request ;) hp**

**All the small things!**

All the, small things  
>No nose, skins green<br>I bet your miffed  
>About my wit<p>

Always, I've known  
>You bad to the bone<br>Casting, waving  
>Evil-plan-making<p>

Say your stupid spell  
>Go straight to hell<br>Stop flicking your wand  
>Just leave me alone<p>

Na, na, na

Fate's right, your wrong  
>Padfoot and prongs<br>The seven took a few of my hairs  
>And acted like I shouldn't care<p>

Say your stupid spell  
>Go straight to hell<br>Stop flicking your wand  
>And leave me alone<p>

Na, na, na

Say your stupid spell  
>Go straight to hell<br>Stop flicking your wand  
>Just leave me alone<p>

Keep your cool wand  
>I've got 'Mione and Ron<br>The whole world is still  
>The battle I've won!<p>

Say your stupid spell  
>Go straight to hell<br>Stop flicking your wand  
>And leave me alone<p>

Keep your cool wand  
>I've got 'Mione and Ron<br>the whole world is still  
>the battle I've won!<p>

**Special thanks to sydster44**** who is no joke, the best beta in the world! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is Stacy's mom by fountains of Wayne turned into a pjo-songfic! This is one of my best yet! So remember; read, review, REQUEST! **

**Percy's dad is really really rad  
><strong>  
>Percy; can I come with you into the sea? (Into the sea)<br>We can hang out, baby just you and me (just you and me)  
>Did your dad get back from fighting that one Titan? (That one Titan)<br>Is he there, or is he busy ruling the ocean? (The ocean)

You know, I'm not the Demigod that I used to be  
>I'm all grown up and, and a little more godly!<p>

Percy's dad is really really rad  
>He's super ripped and it makes me kind of sad<br>Percy, can't you see you're just not the hero for me  
>I know it might sound bad but I'm in love with Percy's dad<p>

Percy's dad is really really rad  
>Percy's dad is really really rad<p>

Percy, do you remember when you brought me to camp? (brought me to camp)  
>The oracle said that I should be really amped (really amped)<br>I could tell he liked me from the way he fought (the way he fought)  
>And the way he said, "are you a real demigod" (demigod)<p>

And I know you think that this is just fantasy  
>But since your mom is a mortal, your dad could use a chick like me<p>

Percy's dad is really really rad  
>He's super ripped and it makes me kind of sad<br>Percy, can't you see you're just not the hero for me  
>I know it might sound bad but I'm in love with Percy's dad<p>

Percy's dad is really really rad  
>He's super ripped and it makes me kind of sad<br>Percy, can't you see you're just not the hero for me  
>I know it might sound bad oh oh<br>(I know it might sound bad)  
>I'm in love with (Percy's dad oh oh)<br>(Percy's dad oh oh)  
>I'm in love with Percy's dad<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Please tell me the truth! Good or no? Read, review, request! This is cherry bomb by:the runaways **** hp**

**Chosen one! **

Can't stay at home, can't stay at school  
>Draco says, you are a fool<br>Down the street I'm the boy with the scar  
>I'm the stag voldy's waiting for<p>

Hello Harry, hello Ron  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<br>Hello world I'm your dark wizard  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<p>

Pain in my scar and strange sounds too  
>Come on harry let me get to you<br>Bad nights cause'n teenage blues  
>Get down mudbloods you've got nothing to lose!<p>

Hello Harry, hello Ron  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<br>Hello world I'm your dark wizard  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<p>

Hey Ginny weasley what's your style?  
>Your older brothers don't make you smile<br>I'll give ya something to live for  
>Let's practice quidditch and settle the score!<p>

Hello Harry, hello Ron  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<br>Hello world I'm your dark wizard  
>I'm your ch ch ch ch ch chosen one!<p>

**A/N**

**Okay well I take all requests! Don't forget and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New update, please enjoy! Any requests? Well anyways please tell me if you like it **

**Read, review, request ;) hp**

**Don't go breaking my wand**

Don't go breaking my wand  
>but I could if I tried<br>Oh Harry if I get clumsy?  
>'Mione you're not that kind<p>

don't go breaking my wand  
>it helps my magic and me<br>Oh Harry when I cast that one spell  
>I wanted to scream<p>

Ooo hooo

nobody knows it  
>But when your wand broke<br>I hardly spoke!

Nobody knows it  
>Right from the grave<br>That sign that he gave  
>Just like a huge tidal wave<p>

So don't go breaking my wand  
>I might just go break your wand<br>Don't go breaking my wand!

And nobody told us  
>'Cause everyone knows us<br>And now it's up to us two  
>Because Ron just left us<p>

So don't misunderstand me  
>You put out the light in my wand<br>You put the spell to the wood  
>Now you've broken that bond<p>

Don't go breaking my,  
>Don't go breaking my,<br>I think I just broke your wand...

**A/N**

**Did you like? I know, a little retro, but please review! And remember I always update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this is yellow submarine by the beatles totally converted to hp-ness!**

**Enjoy, review, and make some requests! hp**

**Visits to hogsmeade**

In the town where I was born  
>Lived Mr. James and Mrs. Lily<br>But I was told nonsense and lies  
>By my muggle "family"<p>

So we fought and yelled a lot  
>Till Hagrid finally found me<br>And I went to Hogwarts school  
>Of witch craft and wizardry<p>

We all love the visits to hogsmeade  
>Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade. We all love the visits to hogsmeade. Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade<p>

all of my friends hate the darklord  
>and are ready to win the war<br>to go back to those happy days

we all love the visits to hogsmeade  
>Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade. We all love the visits to hogsmeade. Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade<p>

[Pull out your wand, Mr. Potter, pull out your wand!  
>Wand at the ready, sir!<br>Kingscross station! Kingscross station!  
>Got it sir, Wands!<br>Harry! Hurry!]

When he's dead there will be peace (will be peace)  
>Everyone of us (Everyone of us) has all we need (Has all we need)<br>Wand of oak (Or of holly) maybe redwood (Or ever green)  
>In our trips to (In our trips to) hogsmeade (Hogsmeade, ha, ha)<p>

We all love the visits to hogsmeade  
>Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade. We all love the visits to hogsmeade. Visits to hogsmeade, Visits to hogsmeade.<p>

special thanks to sydster44 for Wrocking! :D 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet another Beatles song ;)**** this is good day sunshine, hope you like it. Read, review, and don't forget to request! pjo**

I need to fight, and when the time slows down  
>I know you and I can fight it out<br>I draw my sword, want to runaway?  
>You will die tonight anyway<p>

You can slow time  
>You can slow time<br>You can slow time

We stop and talk, then you begin to frown  
>Luke comes through and he breaks the ground<p>

You can slow time  
>You can slow time<br>You can slow time

Then we fight inside a huge city  
>I fight you while your fighting me<br>Luke comes back, he knows there's little time  
>Annabeth watches and she starts to cry<p>

You can slow time  
>You can slow time<br>You can slow time  
>You can slow time <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Well I did this for one of my awesome reviewers PersonOfEarth303 well I hope you like it, this was a toughy I'm working on kissin U and painting flowers right now! Ill update soon! I promise! And also thanks to 3AllTimeLowLover3 for reviewing! Remember, read-review-request!**

**We aren't who you are**

Armed and dangerous

If you can see through the mist than you might know us

'Cause the gods are the ones who created us

And we've got to prove that we are tough

And yes of course the Hermes cabin runs this camp like a club

And monsters don't wanna mess with us

Got seven beads on my camp necklace

I've got that war paint on my eyes

Armor slashed all up the side

Looking strong and battle-fied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight there are no god god-god go-go-gods

Looks like New York is our our-our our-our-ours

We're losing by a lot lot-lot lo-lo-lot

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!

We're fighting like we're tou tou-tough tough-tou-tough

Don't seem to be enough nough-nough nough-nou-nough

Won't be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!

Kronos just showed up

Olympus might just get torn up

I'm so sick of being half olympian

The centaurs are getting annoying!

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight there are no god god-god go-go-gods

Looks like New York is our our-our our-our-ours

We're losing by a lot lot-lot lo-lo-lot

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!

We're fighting like we're tou tou-tough tough-tou-tough

Don't seem to be enough nough-nough nough-nou-nough

Won't be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!

Kronos just showed up (up up up up up up)

Kronos just showed up (up up up up up up)

Kronos just showed up (up up up up up up)

Kronos just showed up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]

Tonight there are no god god-god go-go-gods

Looks like New York is our our-our our-our-ours

We're losing by a lot lot-lot lo-lo-lot

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!

We're fighting like we're tou tou-tough tough-tou-tough

Don't seem to be enough nough-nough nough-nou-nough

Won't be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're demigods, we aren't who you are!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! To what few followers I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I have been having MAJOR technical difficulties, but I will be able to post them this weekend! And I have three new ones that I hope you will love! I have:**

**Painting flowers by: All Time Low (pjo)**

**I want you to by: Weezer (hp)**

**And**

**Love story by: Taylor Swift! (pjo)**

**So please don't forget to review! That's what gives me the energy to keep writing! And keep requesting! Please! 3 (:**

**Thank you! And again, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
